Beast Wars II: The Journey Continues
by Jesscheaux
Summary: *Complete* A short story about when the characters get back to Cybertron.  Written in Fan-play format, may be silly at times! Enjoi!


BEAST WARS II: The Journey Continues  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, Beast Wars, Beast Machines, or Transformers, all that credit goes to the talented people who invented them.  
  
Author's notes: This is what I think would happen when the Beast Wars characters got back to Cybertron. They all still live together in a base much like the one they had on Earth. When I wrote this, I had already established the fact that they were a gospel Quartet (I know, it's funny!) But I have this one CD that I swear sounds like them singing gospel songs, so I made it them singing! So, that's what those references are towards. It is written in Fan-play format; don't ask me why, that's just how it came out. __________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
(all are inside the base, Silverbolt prays for courage)  
  
Silverbolt: Black Arachnia, can I speak to you for a moment, alone?  
  
Black Arachnia: Sure, Bowser. Why?  
  
Silverbolt: It's kinda private, My Lady. Just follow me.  
  
Black Arachnia: Alright.  
  
(Silverbolt and Black Arachnia go outside in the moonlight. Silverbolt gets down on one knee)  
  
Silverbolt: My Darling Black Arachnia, Will you marry me?  
  
(he slips a ring on her finger and she is astounded)  
  
Black Arachnia: I don't know what to say, it's beautiful! Oh Silverbolt, Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!  
  
Silverbolt: You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words, My Darling.  
  
(He stands up and kisses her in the moonlight)  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile, back at the base, trouble is brewing)  
  
Cheetor: Hey Rattrap hand me a cup of hot oil, will ya?  
  
Rattrap: Ya lazy slob, get it yourself!  
  
Optimus: Come on you two we don't want any more fighting around here, I'll get you some oil, Cheetor.  
  
(Depth Charge comes in looking fearful)  
  
Depth Charge: OPTIMUS! You'll never believe it but that disgusting jerk Megatron escaped from prison!  
  
Optimus: Well, that's just Prime! Now what are we going to do, we already quit our jobs in the Autobot Corps and we're in the middle of the beginning of our new career.  
  
Rattrap: Just send some other idiots to catch him, we're on a well-deserved retirement for good!  
  
Cheetor: So? We're the only ones who can get him under control!  
  
Rhinox: I wouldn't go that far little buddy. I'm sure the Autobots Corps can get him back under control, maybe.  
  
(all of a sudden the comm links buzz with the with the commander of the Autobots Corps.)  
  
Optimus: Optimus Primal here, how can I be of service to you?  
  
Commander: Optimus, you and your troops are urgently needed! Megatron has escaped from prison and is carrying an important information disk. You've got to stop him! You and your troops are Cybertron's only hope! Because of your beast forms you will be the only ones able to capture him. Please hurry, stop him before it's too late!  
  
Optimus: Well Commander, it kind've interrupts our retirement plans, but we'll get right on it as soon as possible. We far outnumber Megatron. Optimus Primal out.  
  
Optimus: Hurry Cheetor, find Black Arachnia and Silverbolt. We've got to stop Megatron! We've got to catch him now before he finds a ship to take him far into the galaxies again. Remember what happened last time we followed him?  
  
Cheetor: Yeah it was the beginning of the Beast Wars! I'll get right on it Big Bot!  
  
  
  
(Cheetor hurries outside to find Silverbolt and Black Arachnia he spots them holding hands while watching the moon. Black Arachnia's engagement ring sparkles in the moonlight)  
  
  
  
Silverbolt: Cheetor! I'm glad to see you. Black Arachnia and I have wonderful news and you'll be the first to know.  
  
(He raises her ringed finger for him to see but he ignores it and gets on with his mission)  
  
Cheetor: No time now Bots, Megajerk's escaped with an important information disk and the Autobot Corps. Commander has sent us on an important mission to stop him. Our Beast forms make us the only ones able to catch him. If we don't hurry he'll be headed for deep space 9, Dude.  
  
Black Arachnia: Oh why do these things happen to me?  
  
Silverbolt: We'll tell them all the good news later, My Lady, but for now we must obey orders and go on this mission. If we don't it could mean the end of Cybertron!  
  
Cheetor: Right. Hurry you two, Optimus and all of Cybertron are counting on us!  
  
(they hurry away to join the others but Rattrap has other ideas)  
  
Rattrap: Optimus, how come we got to go on this slag mission? I thought our fighting days were over! What about the group, man?  
  
Optimus: Rattrap, there's no time for your nonsense we are urgently needed! Stop complaining or I'll take you by force!  
  
(he picks him up by the collar and is dwarfed by Optimus's huge hands)  
  
Rattrap: Gulp! O.K. Boss, your wish is my command!  
  
Rhinox: I've got all the hookups and the ship's ready; we're online!  
  
Rattrap: All right Bots, let's get ready to rumble!  
  
(as Rattrap says this a huge earthquake shakes the base)  
  
Depth Charge: Whoa! We've got problems now!  
  
Computer: Systems failing. Power loss in 3 nanoclicks.  
  
(the room goes dark)  
  
Optimus: Everyone, can you hear me?  
  
Rhinox: I'm okay.  
  
Rattrap: I've been better!  
  
Depth Charge: That was one heck of a quake there!  
  
Cheetor: Over here Big Bot!  
  
Optimus: Good. But in a way not good. We've lost everything, now how are we supposed to catch Megatron?  
  
Cheetor: I hate to add to your misery now, but Silverbolt and Black Arachnia aren't here.  
  
Optimus: I knew there were some voices missing. I thought you said they came back to the base when you told them to.  
  
Cheetor: I thought so too but it looks like they had other plans. They were trying to tell me something but I blew it off. Man, I hope they're O.K.  
  
(a moan is heard outside and they all rush out to find that Silverbolt and Black Arachnia are hurt)  
  
Optimus: Silverbolt! Black Arachnia! Are you two alright?  
  
Silverbolt: I think we'll live. That earthquake really "shook" me up.  
  
Black Arachnia: Thanks for the inside info, Bowser. Well Optimus we wanted to tell you on a happier note but.....  
  
(she holds up her hand and they spot her ring)  
  
Cheetor: Oh man, congratulations! So that's what you were trying to tell me! Sorry Quiksilver, I didn't realize...  
  
Silverbolt: That's Ok Cheetor, now give us a hand here, and then off to battle!  
  
Black Arachnia: The Valiant one as always. *sigh*  
  
(but as Silverbolt stands up he shakes and sparks fly)  
  
Silverbolt: Oh Ow, I'm Ok, really. Let's go!  
  
(he limps a way and then stops, leans on a rock and pants Black Arachnia rushes to his side to help him)  
  
Silverbolt: Thank You, My Lady.  
  
Black Arachnia: Don't mention it.  
  
Optimus: You're in no condition to battle, Silverbolt. I'm afraid you two will have to stay behind, we already way outnumber Megatron so it'll be all right.  
  
Rattrap: Oh what a shame, the lovebirds will have to stay behind all alone, at the base Ha Ha. Hey Optimus, don't you think we should leave a babysitter for these two?  
  
Optimus: I wouldn't worry about that Rattrap, they'll be spending all their time in the C.R. chamber. But just in case I think you should stay behind as guard.  
  
Rattrap: Me? Me?! Why me? I wanted to go on the mission!  
  
Cheetor: Hey, Dude you practically volunteered yourself.  
  
Rattrap: (resigned to his fate) Well, it's a mushy job but somebody's got to do it! You all have fun on the mission.  
  
Optimus: Good. Now, is everything under control?  
  
Rhinox: Yes, I think so. Although we lost power we'll just go by air in our Beast Modes and Robot forms.  
  
Cheetor: Radical! But how are you gonna fly, Rhinox?  
  
Rhinox: I've been working on a special jet-pack for me and it's finally finished. Good thing it was charged or I'd be stuck here with Rattrap.  
  
Rattrap: Hey is that so bad, man?  
  
Depth Charge: I'll say it is! (he laughs)  
  
Rattrap: Shut your trap Fish Face, or I'll pound your ugly, twisted mug in!  
  
Depth Charge: Oh I'm so scared, the wittle bitty mousey is going to hurt me, Boo Hoo Hoo!  
  
Rattrap: (growls) Now that's the last straw! (he starts to lunge for Depth Charge)  
  
Optimus: (grabs Rattrap and holds him) That's enough! You two have got to learn to get along!  
  
Rattrap: He would've deserved it.  
  
Depth Charge: Rotten little Rat!  
  
Rattrap: Say What, Flounder?  
  
Optimus: I have a right mind to leave you two behind to learn to get along, but the base would be destroyed and ya'll would probably be scrap by the time I got back. So, since I need Depth Charge as a flyer, shake hands and make a Truce, Rattrap.  
  
Rattrap: ( he mutters under his breath but puts out his hand) Ok, but don't think it's gonna last forever!  
  
Depth Charge: Fine with me!  
  
(they reluctantly shake hands and glare at each other)  
  
Optimus: Good. Now that we have peace we can capture Megatron, that is, if it's not too late.  
  
(an ominous silence follows)  
  
  
  
(meanwhile, Megatron is escaping with the disk)  
  
Megatron: Ha ha ha ha I'm finally free! Yes... Now that the Maximals are retired I can do as I wish Yes...  
  
Optimus: Not so fast Megatron!  
  
  
  
(Megatron turns around and is dismayed to find the Maximals led by Optimus ready to capture him)  
  
Megatron: Ahh Yes... the Maximals with their fearless leader, Optimal Optimus. So, we meet again. I thought you were retired.  
  
Cheetor: Think again, Megajerk, we're here to stop you so give up before it's too late!  
  
Megatron: So, you think you can stop me? Rather brave for a tiny kitten, aren't you? Well, this time I'm not giving up! I'll take you all on if I have to!  
  
Cheetor: And you will, MegaMoron! Come on Optimus let me at him! I'll tear him limb from limb!  
  
Optimus: No Cheetor, remember if he is destroyed there will be a time storm that will destroy us all!  
  
Rhinox: Maybe we should try to capture him peacefully.  
  
Optimus: I'm afraid that's not going to work, Rhinox, Megatron won't listen to reason. We'll have to take him by force as easily as possible.  
  
Cheetor: Right on Big Bot!  
  
(Depth Charge advances to address Megatron)  
  
Depth Charge: You slag-spouting slime! Can't you see you're outnumbered? Come peacefully and we'll spare your worthless life! I'll never forget how you could brush off the death of your own troops so easily. Megatron: Yes... So you see, Depth Charge, I look out for number one! I'll never let you take me, I'll destroy your stinking Transmetal carcasses before you can even touch me!  
  
Optimus:(behind Megatron) So you think Megatron but we Maximals, although retired, have other plans for you. How does being in stasis lock for eternity sound to you?  
  
Megatron: Maximal Trash! You talk big but how do you plan to do this?  
  
Optimus: Well, while you and Depth Charge were fighting, verbally that is, we've surrounded you! What are you going to do now, Megatron?  
  
Megatron: Yes... I see, the glorious reign of Megatron finally ends. But not for long!  
  
(they all seize, disarm and carry him back to the Autobots Corps. building, and are greeted with a hero's welcome)  
  
Commander: Well, done troops, I'll make sure you'll all be rewarded for this. Optimus, would you and your troops ever consider re-joining the Autobots Corps.?  
  
Optimus: Thank you Commander, I'm very flattered, but we just can't accept your offer. Generous as it is we've all decided on our future to be the Beast Wars Quartet!  
  
Commander: Whatever you wish, Men , but I'm sure sad to see you go.  
  
Optimus: Thank you now we've got to be going, some of my friends are still at the base,(to the others) I hope they've recovered all-right and I hope Rattrap is doing a good job taking care of them and guarding the base.  
  
(they all head back to the base, fade out)  
  
  
  
(back at the base)  
  
Rattrap: Hey guys! Home already? How is the old Megajerk?  
  
Cheetor: You'd should've seen his face when he saw us!  
  
Optimus: Yes, a short battle but a victorious one at least. So, how are Silverbolt and Black Arachnia?  
  
Rattrap: They're doing fine, as you can see.  
  
(they walk out holding hands)  
  
Optimus: Hi guys, I'm glad that you're back online, we've got Megatron safe in prison again.  
  
Silverbolt: Congratulations!  
  
Optimus: I guess I should be saying congratulations to you two. When's the wedding?  
  
Black Arachnia: Well, we haven't decided yet it might be a long engagement.  
  
Silverbolt: I don't know if I can wait that long for you to be my wife.  
  
Black Arachnia: That's all right, Bowser, just keep your cool.  
  
Optimus: Well, whenever the wedding, I wish you two the utmost happiness and may God bless your home.  
  
Rattrap: Hey, Optimus! I think your sap circuits are on overload! Maybe you've been hanging out with the BirdDog too long.  
  
Optimus: Come on Rattrap, don't you want them to be happy too?  
  
Rattrap: Of course but ya don't got to get all mushy about it. With SilverSap around we've already got enough mush.  
  
Cheetor: Oh give them a break, Rattrap, one day it could be you.  
  
Rattrap: I don't think so, Whiskers, this rat's staying a bachelor for life!  
  
Rhinox: We'll just see about that! Eh, Optimus?  
  
Optimus: You never know, Rhinox, our little Rattrap could get married someday himself.  
  
Rattrap: I don't think so you big overgrown baboon; speak for yourself!  
  
Optimus: (laughs) Well, we'd miss you too much anyway. I like life just the way it is and I'm glad Silverbolt and Black Arachnia are getting married.  
  
Rattrap: You can say that again, Boss.  
  
Optimus: Well, we'd miss you too much anyway. I like life just the way it is and I'm glad Silverbolt and Black Arachnia are getting married.  
  
Rattrap: Arrgh, I thought I was the wise guy around here!  
  
Optimus: Don't worry you can keep your job as the complaining, annoying one!  
  
Depth Charge: (snickers) You better believe it!  
  
Rattrap: Oh Yeah? Well, at least I'm not the ugly, stupid one! Take that! HA!  
  
Depth Charge: Why you little pipsqueak... That does it you're scrap!  
  
(Depth Charge heads for Rattrap with his fists clenched)  
  
Optimus: Hey! What about the truce?  
  
Rattrap: I told you it wouldn't last for long! Now out of the way monkey-man, this fellow's history!  
  
Optimus: Not so fast my rambunctious rat, you two will learn to get along or else!  
  
Rattrap: Or else What?  
  
Optimus: You know.  
  
Rattrap: No, not the... anything but the...  
  
Depth Charge: What? What's got him all shook up?  
  
Optimus: Our secret weapon the "Friendship Song".  
  
Rattrap: No, No, NO! I hate that song! Please, Optimus, don't make me sing it!  
  
Optimus: If you and Depth Charge can get along for awhile then you won't have to, but just so Depth Charge knows it, why don't we sing it now?  
  
  
  
(they all hum and the four singers get their notes)  
  
Rhinox: Friendship  
  
Cheetor: Friendship  
  
Optimus: Friendship  
  
Rattrap: (really high) Friendship!  
  
All:(singing in harmony) Friendship is why we sing this song! Friendship is how we get along! Our friendship is a Beast Wars thing, so let us all shout and sing! Friendship is why we get along!  
  
Optimus: Yes,  
  
All: Friendship is why we get along!  
  
Optimus: Oh Oh,  
  
All: Friendship is why--we--get--a--------lo-----ng  
  
All: (shout) FRIENDSHIP!!!  
  
(Silverbolt and Black Arachnia clap but Depth Charge is grimacing)  
  
Depth Charge: Now I know why Rattrap wasn't so hot on that song.  
  
Rattrap: Ya know, now that I sang it I think I kinda like that song! Come on guys let's sing it again!  
  
The Singers: Yeah!  
  
(they start the song again and Depth Charge holds his head)  
  
Depth Charge: (mimicking Rattrap) Oh Man!  
  
  
  
(you hear them singing and the music fades out to the outside of the base where all is peaceful, fade out)  
  
THE END ___________________________________________________________________________________ What did you think? Please review! And don't forget to check out my DBZ fanfiction. 


End file.
